FIGHT TO THE FINISH SEASON TWO
Homework Winner! CAST Delii.png|Delilah|link=User:TheWordyBirdy 4373576999.png|Joey|link=User:Sunriseondarkenedseas Johnn.png|John|link=User:Bbfan23 Justinn.png|Justin|link=User:Gleekerr 150px-5216199.png|Manuel|link=User:LetItRock898 5247265.png|Mark|link=User:SugaryDonught 544522766.png|Mau|link=User:LonelyMockingjay Shann.png|Shan|link=User:ShoeyOTP 48861172.png|Tom|link=User:Veku123 About Each week, someone will be sent packing. This fanfic will determine who will be able to fight till the end. Your goal is to be the last one standing. A randomizer will determine who will win the weekly challenge. This season, the winner will NOT be able to save someone, but they will have a new power. They will get to choose one person to be at RISK. That's right, i said it. >:) There is another change. Voting. We are most not using surveymonkey. You will see how things work out in episode 1. PRIZE: $100,000 HINT: Get out the strongest/most popular people first! You will have an easier chance to win in the end! Another HINT: Make alliances that will get you far ;) Last HINT: Play dirty and don't be afraid to vote out a close friend >=] ''' Progress '''IN The contestant was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contestant won the weekly competition. LOW The contestant was almost at risk for bottom 2. RISK The contestant was at risk of leaving competition. OUT The contestant was eliminated. OUT The contestant quit. RISK The contestant returned to the competition and was at risk of elimination. Jacob: A TIE? What now? Nasia: I'll tell you what, no elimination! Everyone stays! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/3/35/Cheer.gif Mark: Are you kidding me? Shan DR: Yes! My two closest friends in the game survives! note: remember DR stands for diary room Jacob: This is a waist of an episode http://images.wikia.com/ofibty/images/1/11/Duh4.gif Nasia: No, now the cast have extra time to get to know each other before the next elimination. Tune in next week on FTF2! |- |} Episode 2 Nasia: Welcome back to FTF! Im your host, Nasia. Before we get started i would like to say that today's winner will not be chosen by the screen randomizer. Instead, we are guessing the lucky number again >:) Last season the range was 0-1000. To refresh your memory, my number was 0. Today's range is between 0-5000! Audience: *Gasp* Manuel: Are you kidding me!? Justin: This should be fun :) John: Im good at guessing numbers, i think i have a shot Delilah: Keep in mind, i won this challenge last season. Be afraid >:) John: Last season was nothing without me Justin: Haha Mau: Give me a break -.- Shan: Guys shush >:/ Nasia: Who ever is closest, wins the challenge and gets to choose two people to be at risk. Good luck. ---- PART2 ~Bonus Scene~ Shan: So..is there going to be a mystery person this season? Delilah: Thats what i want to know -.- Justin: Mystery person? Nasia: You must not have watched last season -.- Justin: Oh him! I remember now. Tom: Then who was it? Justin: It was some guy named mystery.. Tom: No Delilah: It was actually someone in the competition -.- Justin: Really? Must have missed that part when they revealed him. Manuel: It was on the finale :p Joey: How could you not watch the best episode of the season xD Justin: I did! I just missed that part :S Delilah: Sure..but yea is there going to be a person this year? Jacob: Depends. If we spot someone getting a lot of alliances and doing good in the competition with hiding their identity. Maybe so ;) Nasia: You guys already have two huge threats in the house. If you don't know who im talking about, grow some brain ;) Mark: I already know who i want out the house. Shan: Who? Mark: Everyone. Shan: Well yea, you want to win but i thought you meant.. Joey: I love you guys http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/5/5a/Happy_crying.gif Mau: That was random Joey: You guys are amazing. I wish we could all win http://images.wikia.com/glee/images/5/5a/Happy_crying.gif Delilah: I dislike all of you http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/e/ed/Emoticon-00114-dull.gif ---- PART 3 Jacob: Here were your guesses Nasia: The 3 people closest to my number were...(in alphabetical order) Delilah, Mau, and Tom Jacob: Nasia, reveal the lucky number >:) ~Reveals~ Nasia: My number was 2381 which means...MAU, you are our winner this week! Audience: Wooooo Mau: YES Tom: Sooooo....close http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/a/a6/Angry_by_CookiemagiK.gif Nasia: Mau, now it's time to select two people to be at risk! Mau: I choose....Manuel and Delilah. Sorry im not sorry. Manuel: I guess im going home..byebye me. (actual quote) Delilah: Manuel STFU. Manuel: There's no way i can beat Delilah, she's so pretty and popular. Im so lame and a dumbass http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041806/messaging/images/8/8a/Emoticon_sad.png Nasia: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/0/07/Emoticon_frustrated.png Mau: C'mon everyone, lets vote Manuela out! Cast: Chants and cheers Nasia: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/b/bb/Emoticon-00140-rofl.gif Manuel: Seriously.. Mau: I was jk. *whispers to tom* no i wasn't Tom: *laughs* John DR: It sucks that my closest friend is in the bottom, hopefully people vote to keep him in. Jacob: Vote vote vote! ---- Part 4 Manuel: WAIT!!!! Jacob: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/b/bb/Smiley-shocked032.gif Manuel: Before you guys vote... John: I already voted. Manuel: Well, before anyone else votes. I have something to say. Justin: ... Shan: What? Manuel: Can i vote myself out? I want Delilah to stay. (actual quote) Nasia: ... Mark: Are you seriously gonna vote yourself out just so some girl you like can stay. You're about to loose $100,000.. Manuel: I don't care. Jacob: You suck Manuel. Manuel: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/a/a2/Emoticon_unamused.png Jacob: This competition is for the strongest people. The people who aren't gonna cry every time they are put up for elimination. Manuel: .. Jacob: Im glad you're leaving. Goodbye. Nasia: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ofibty/images/b/bb/Smiley-shocked032.gif ~Audience member named Tyler comes on stage~ Tyler: Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out bitch ~Tyler walks off of stage~ Manuel: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121122181903/ofibty/images/7/74/Smiley-finger005.gif Mau: OMG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/b/bb/Emoticon-00140-rofl.gif Nasia: Well..Goodbye everyone.. See you next week. Episode 3 Nasia: Hey everybodyyyyy, how are you feeling tonight!? Jacob: Lets get started. Everyone walk over to the screen to see this weeks winner. Nasia: I kinda wanted to do something different this week. Jacob: Like what? Nasia: Idk, something fun like choosing numbers. Can't think of anything >:0 Jacob: Well. Everyone lets look at the screen. Nasia: -.- ~Screen Displays Shan~ Shan: YAY! This is awesome Nasia: Now you must pick two people to be at risk of leaving..who do you choose? >:) Shan: This is really hard, but....I choose........................................................................ Jacob: Seriously, hurry up Shan: You know what, "Jacob." You're an even worse host than Nasia was last season http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/7/79/Emoticon_angry.png Nasia: http://images.wikia.com/ofibty/images/2/21/Angel.gif thanks Jacob: I try http://images.wikia.com/ofibty/images/8/80/Cool.gif Shan: You're proud of that?? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/e/ed/Emoticon-00114-dull.gif Jacob: Come on snap snap lets go Shan: Justin and John. Audience: OoOooOooOOoooooOo Nasia: Justin and John you are now up for elimination http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Justin: Why are you smiling? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041806/messaging/images/8/8a/Emoticon_sad.png Nasia: Oh http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/4/4f/Shrug-1-.gif John: This sucks. Nasia: Time to vote! This chart will display who you eliminated. {| class="wikitable" align=center style="text-align:center; background:white" |- ! !! Delilah !! Joey !! Mark !! Mau !! Tom |- | |voted |x |voted |voted |voted Category:Competitions